


Fulfillment

by NanakiBH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't need to give him any special permission. For this sort of thing, Levi was allowed to do whatever he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> For this simple request at the Shingeki kink meme:  
> "Levi tops and they both like it."

It always surprised him that, despite his short and slight stature, it took Levi absolutely no effort at all to toss him onto the bed. It was almost the same as when he fought a titan; using his size to his advantage to catch him off guard and knock him off his feet. Erwin managed to catch himself a split second before his head could hit the wall and he looked up at him with confusion that dissipated the moment he saw the hungry look behind Levi's eyes.

Others found him distant, hard to read, but Erwin could recognize all of the nuances in his behavior now, all in the most minute details that everyone else failed to take heed of. While others saw the hardened, vicious warrior, he was the only one who knew what lurked beneath the surface. Behind his eyes, he could see the basest parts of him; the desperate, human parts. His actions spoke loud enough for him to understand what intentions he had, but it was the heat in his gaze, the firm set of his shoulders, and the tension in his muscles that really told him in what way Levi needed him tonight.

He wasn't going to make him fight for it. They fought for everything else in their damned lives.

He spared a single glance at the door to make sure that it was locked. Confident that they would not be interrupted, he brought his hands up to his chest, ready to remove the first of his gear's buckles but was stopped a second later as one of Levi's hands closed around his wrist. Levi stepped forward, wedging himself between Erwin's legs as he grabbed both of his wrists and placed his hands down on the bed, out of the way.

Erwin tried to hide his smirk as he watched Levi intently work to remove his belts. He was calm, amusingly professional, yet with each strap that fell free from its respective buckle, he could smell Levi's mounting impatience. If his fingers so much as twitched on the bed, Levi would growl and they would go still at once.

It was so much work just to remove his outer trappings. He could only imagine the frustration Levi felt when he realized that he had only just made it past the first obnoxious obstacle. Levi's eyes flicked up and narrowed when they caught his grin, but it only seemed to motivate him to remove his clothing more quickly. Unconsciously, one of his knees had found its way between Erwin's thighs as he continued to work on the buttons of his shirt and by the time he had it off completely, he was climbing all over him.

He sat himself down on Erwin's knees and backed up far enough to give himself access to the belt around his waist, the last belt that obstructed him. It was pulled free from its loops and tossed somewhere over Levi's shoulder where it met the floor with a clatter. Erwin expected him to proceed, but Levi sat back once again instead, putting his hands behind himself on Erwin's knees as he proudly straightened his back, presenting his chest.

_Ah_ , he realized. It was quite amazing, how much he could say without even opening his mouth.

He had to admit, it was actually quite difficult for him to focus on removing the straps of Levi's 3D maneuver gear once he got him so hard. It was unfair of him to wiggle around in his lap and not expect it to have any effect on him. Just to keep things even, he put a hand under Levi's backside and scooted him forward to bring their hips together so he could feel him pressing against the front of his pants.

As he worked on the buckles, Levi took to his mouth, kissing him with reckless, unparalleled abandon. Mouth to mouth, he blindly removed his own shirt and then wrapped one of his bare arms around Erwin's shoulders, using his other hand to lift his jaw to angle him into the kiss in just the way he wanted.

He was hot. Erwin didn't dare move his hands away from their task, but he wanted so badly to run his hands over his back, to press them together to feel the scorching heat that radiated off his chest. There was nothing to say that he couldn't. He was Levi's superior. With a single, simple word, he could order him to follow any command, but there was nothing satisfying about that power. That was nothing compared to what Levi was willing to give him of his own volition.

Hearing the final clank of the belt around his waist, Levi leaned back, putting his hands on Erwin's elbows to stay him. He leaned forward, resting their foreheads together to let them catch their breath for a few moments before he pushed back and hopped off his lap. He removed his constricting boots with less effort than even seemed humanly possible and did the same for Erwin's. At last, his hands came to the waist of his own pants and he made no show of it as he pulled them off.

He was desperate now. That sole moment to catch his breath wasn't enough to calm the racing of his pulse. If his hard breathing weren't enough to prove it, then the solid curve of his cock toward his belly was a sure indicator of his desire. Erwin eyed it hungrily, making sure to catch Levi's eyes as he wet his lips. He leaned back, sliding his palms over his hips in invitation and Levi immediately advanced, replacing Erwin's hands with his own. 

Once he had them unfastened, Levi easily tugged his pants down his thighs, pulling them off along with his underwear. They quickly joined the messy pile of other clothes on the floor, which Levi stared at for a hard second with a look of displeasure. When he noticed, Erwin chuckled softly to himself and put his hands on either side of Levi's face to bring him down for a distracting kiss. He could wash them, fold them, or do whatever else he wanted to do with them later. For now...

“How would you like me?” he asked, his hands remaining under Levi's jaw as he looked into his eyes.

With those as the first words to shatter the silence, Levi looked somewhat confused – surprised, even. Sometimes, it seemed as though he forgot that he was allowed to make choices of his own. Even if he could get this far with his commander without asking, it was such routine in their relationship that he knew he had his permission. Yet in times like these, he always came to a halt when it came to a conscious decision of his own.

The lust in his eyes darkened and a satisfied smirk creased his lips. He hummed quietly to himself, pretending to think, and let his fingers graze teasingly over Erwin's arousal. Erwin took in a breath through his nose as Levi's fingers closed firmly around his length, unmoving.

“On your knees,” he said. He gave his cock a possessive squeeze before he let go and slapped him on the side of one of his thighs to make him turn over. “I'm not gonna mess around tonight.”

That meant he wasn't looking for any fluffy foreplay. On nights like this, when he was overflowing with adrenaline, Levi preferred it hard and fast and to the point.

While he situated himself on the bed, Levi retreated to one of the chests by the bedside and procured a bottle of lubricating oil from one of its drawers. He returned to the bed with it and settled himself on his knees behind him.

Erwin grabbed one of the pillows and made himself comfortable, holding onto it as he felt the first of Levi's slick fingers skirting across his entrance. As he promised, he wasted no time playing around with him. Once he confidently relaxed the surrounding muscles, he slowly slid in a finger and added another alongside it moments later. He allowed him enough time to adjust to the feeling of them and waited, listening for the changes in his breathing to signal that he could continue. Even for as relaxed as he was, Erwin couldn't keep his hips from moving, trying to rock them back against Levi's fingers to make him move them.

Instead, they disappeared completely. Their sudden absence made him groan and he glanced behind himself to find Levi calmly adding a few more drops of oil to his fingers. He caught his eyes and stayed completely still, staring, seemingly content to stay there for a second or two longer if it meant he could make him want it more.

“What happened to 'not messing around'?” Erwin asked, trying to sound smug rather than anxious. He wasn't sure on which side of the spectrum he fell.

Levi smirked enigmatically and shrugged, then roughly pushed his fingers back inside. Erwin was glad that he was still holding onto the pillow because he really needed something to hold onto when he did that. Somehow, he managed to jab his fingers right into his prostate like a bull's eye and when Levi realized that that was what elicited such a response, he actively sought to exploit it, rubbing his fingers over it vigorously. Keeping himself upright was a struggle when he did something like that, though. Erwin's knees quivered but he fought to keep them from collapsing. Between his legs, his cock anxiously begged to be touched, but he held onto his self control and kept his hands in front of himself. If he gave in now, he knew he'd only work himself too close to the edge too soon.

At last, Levi seemed satisfied enough with his work and finally slid his fingers out. He let them linger over his entrance, rubbing them around it to watch him twitch. Erwin looked behind him and stifled a groan when he saw the look on Levi's face. To anyone else, it might've seemed like the same bored, dull expression he usually had, but Erwin could feel the heat behind his stare. His cock was twitching eagerly but Levi held back for a few extra seconds, simply looking at him, admiring.

Erwin had to tear his eyes away. It was too much. Along with the heat rising all over his body, there was a warmth constricting in his chest that only seemed to grow and grow every time he noticed Levi looking at him with such an expression. It made him ache to kiss him, to hold him, and he was disappointed that this position wouldn't afford him the opportunity.

Relief finally flooded his senses as he felt one of Levi's hands close around his hip. He closed his eyes and pressed his head forward into the pillow as Levi rubbed the head of his cock over him before giving one firm, hard thrust inside. Once he was fully inside, Levi placed his other hand down on his hip and gave an experimental thrust to gauge Erwin's reaction.

Erwin reached behind himself and affectionately closed his hand around one of Levi's at his hip. “It's good,” he said, releasing a soft sigh. “Do it however you'd like.”

He wanted to let him take whatever he needed, but he knew that Levi would still be too considerate. Even when he said he'd go all out... He would always hesitate first, just to be sure.

Levi's fingers twitched beneath his hand and then he was moving again, his hips picking up at a much faster, uneven pace. Erwin gripped his hand for a little while longer until Levi's thrusts grew more confident and then let it stray down his own hip to curl around his neglected cock. Levi was going to be mad at him, he realized. Making him want it so badly made him start to drip and a few drops of it had made it to the sheets. If he chose to run off with their clothes, then the bedsheets were going with them for sure. Even if there was no hope left for the sheets, he tried to collect any remaining precum to slick his own palm with. The erotic, wet noises from Levi behind him, combined with the sound of his hand around his cock were lewd enough to make him moan.

“I hope there aren't any perverts camping outside our door,” Levi said, his voice deteriorating into a husky growl as he pounded into him with quick, haphazard thrusts. “You'd be giving them a hot earful.”

“Really? I didn't realize,” he said. “You could make a little more noise yourself if you'd like, you know. You have my full permission to put your boot in the face of anyone who would ask what they heard.”

“You're talking too much,” he said, pulling his hips down a little farther to get him down to an equal level. The position was somewhat less comfortable, Erwin's knees bent at an angle that made the muscles in his thighs ache, but it gave Levi just the leverage he needed to really go at it. His nails scratched at his Erwin's hips as he leaned in and pounded into him with quick, hard thrusts that brushed across his prostate. Erwin sucked in a breath and cursed, encouraging him to keep it up, just like that.

Levi didn't need to be praised. He was well aware that he was good at just about everything he did, but damn if it didn't encourage him to hear how much Erwin enjoyed getting fucked by him. His hands slid from his hips and he wrapped them around his waist, relying on Erwin to hold them up as he continued his relentless pace.

“ _Erwin_ ,” he gasped. For a second there, Erwin thought his ears were deceiving him, but then he heard it again, Levi gasping his name desperately, over and over. He pressed his cheek against his back and his hands scrambled over Erwin's chest and stomach, his nails leaving little scratches wherever they touched.

That was going to be the end of him for sure. Nothing had ever made him harder than hearing Levi saying his name like that. He did his best to keep them up with one of his elbows anchored on the bed as he worked his palm furiously over his cock, letting himself absorb the moment. He was going to mentally record the sound of his voice, just like that, so he could remember it on any of the nights they spent apart.

“Levi,” he moaned, rolling his hips back to meet his thrusts. “Ah... God, going to...”

Levi didn't answer back. He wrapped his arms more tightly around his waist and quivered as his hips stuttered and to a halt. He came inside him wordlessly, only gasping and making soft, inarticulate noises until it was through. Even after he was finished, Levi remained inside him and ran his hands over Erwin's thighs and kissed his back until he quietly brought himself off in his own hand.

His arm finally began to tremble from the effort to hold them both up and Levi rolled off of him to lay next to him on the bed. Erwin gratefully collapsed and rolled onto his back.

After a relaxing few minutes of pure silence, Erwin rolled over and grabbed a towel from the bedside to clean himself up with. Knowing the kind of guy Levi was, he offered it to him but he held up a hand to pass and said that he would much rather bathe instead.

“Now?” he asked.

Levi continued to lay there, eyes closed, his hands folded over his stomach. “In a few minutes, maybe.”

“Really?” he asked, surprised. Normally, Levi was quick to run off to clean up. Depending on who was around and how busy they were, Erwin would sometimes go with him, but it was even rarer for him to stay in bed like this.

Levi cracked open an eye and quickly shut it when he noticed him looking. Erwin smiled and sunk back down to the bed, sliding his arms under Levi to scoop him up into his arms. In one simple movement, he rolled over and kept him on top of him, held against his chest. Levi tiredly opened his eyes and stared at him expressionlessly.

Erwin craned his neck to steal a kiss from him, then comfortably settled back into the pillows. “Did you get what you wanted?” he asked, running his hands over Levi's back.

“You're sweaty,” Levi complained, his cheek sticking to his chest. “And you smell. We smell. But yes, I did.” He paused for a couple seconds, worrying the corner of his lip between his teeth. “Thank you... Erwin.”

“Hm? No need to thank me at all,” he replied, his hands now making slow, lazy circles around the middle of Levi's back. “That was good.”

Neither of them had to say it. They both silently agreed that this part was the best part.


End file.
